The Affairs
by shinenagai
Summary: Tenten loved Neji, and she asked Neji to be his boyfriend. Neji agreed, if it could make her happy, but honestly, he loved Hinata. Everything went worse when he found that Hinata loved him back, and Tenten would not let go of him. Completed, last 4 chapte
1. Chapter 1: His Girlfriend and His Crush

**The Affairs**

Chapter 1: _His Girlfriend and Crush_

_What should I do? My feeling for her is not the way I should…_

"Neji, oi! _Matte yo_!" Tenten approved Neji, half running beside him. The later boy, Hyuuga Neji, acknowledged her by glance his eyes upon her for a second.

"What's it?" Neji said without bothering to look back at her.

"I just want to ask if you have free time today after the training. Umm, do you?" Tenten blushed as she asked this

"Whaddya need, Ten? If you need a sparing partner for extra training, Lee is a better choice than me, for you won't get any bad hurt," Neji frowned.

"No, it's not that!" said Tenten abruptly, "It's not about extra training! Who the hell care about it anyway?" Tenten moved a step closer to Neji.

"So what?" Neji winced, Tenten almost touched his body. This what he hated about her. She _always_ tried to be near him.

_Like she thinks it comforts me… yuck!'_

"How about an ice cream for today? Err, a walk near the river? Or watching the sunset?" Tenten smiled teasingly at him, thus made Neji has to bite his own lower lip, preventing him self for vomit.

"Ten, you have to know that those things that you mentioned about are couples' tasks, and we are not one. I'm sick of having you always ask me to go out, and do some weird things. I can't stand of it anymore, Ten. We are not couple!" Neji shouted furiously.

Tenten stunned, her mouth half opened in shock. She could not believe what Neji had just said to her. How cruel for him to said that! Tenten knew that he was not the nice guy'-type like Lee or Gai-sensei, but she never expected to hear those words for him.

"It's that all? Well then, I'm heading to the compound." Neji turned his back at her.

"Wait, Neji-"

"What else?" Neji shouted, turned back again at her. He was almost surprised when he saw Tenten biting her lips, tried really hard not to cry, but failed.

"Sorry, what's it?" Neji's voice fell softer, not because he care of her tears, but he was afraid if someone saw them, and spread out rubbish.

"Ne- Neji, if we are not couple… then… then how about being one?" whispered Tenten beneath her tears.

"What?" Neji barked.

_She's insane… absolutely!_' he thought.

"Neji, you said that you were sick of me teasing you, I'm sure that you want me to stop," Tenten wiped her tears.

"Yeah, then?"

"Well then, I can only stop doing this when you are my boyfriend."

"Excuse me? I believe my ears are incorrect," Neji frowned.

"Listen, Neji. I've a crush on you for ages. Since you never put any attention on me, I'm totally over you! I don't know why, maybe because you are always ignoring me, my self became curious of you. Maybe I just wanna know how it feels when someone I love, loves me back. I'm sure when I do, I can get over you, Neji," said Tenten, her voice became steady.

"Are you nut?" mocked Neji.

"Call me it, but I think it's the better way for both of us," Tenten said as she tidied her right Chinese hair-bun.

Neji thought for a moment, Tenten could see some part of his forehead that hidden beneath the Hitai-ate wrinkled.

"Well, if being your boyfriend could get rid of your crush… yeah, maybe we could be a couple," Neji sighed as he had taken his decision. Sure he quite fond of Tenten, but not as a couple-to-be, or even couple-has-been.

"Really?" Tenten smiled, her cheek blushed. Neji never saw her as happy as this before.

"Yes, but two things to remember: first, I'm only your boy friend for a while, until you get the couple feeling' you said before," said Neji with a thin smile.

"Um… yeah…" Tenten looked a bit disappoint.

"And the second, both of us, you especially, have to act normally in front of anybody. Remember, there's no any exception."

"What? But Neji-"

"No buts. Those are the rules. If you don't like it, then I'll quit. I think I could stand for more of your teases. Deal then?" Neji pointed his index finger right in front of Tenten's face.

"Oh, Okay…"

_It's not that I couldn't get him. Making him as my boyfriend is a step forward for more,'_ Tenten smiled, hiding her thought.

"Err, Neji? How about walk me home?" Tenten asked, trying to be sweet.

"Can't do, Hinata-sama is waiting for me. I'm leaving." Neji vanished from where he stood before Tenten could say a word.

"Why do you care for her, Neji? You are my boyfriend!" Tenten shouted furiously, making some birds soaring to the great Konohagakure sky.

"Sumimasen," Neji greeted as he entered Hinata's garden. The atmosphere there was always so peaceful whenever he came. The flower and plants that she took really care for, were growing so gorgeously. There, on the middle of the garden, stood tough a Sakura tree that planted there when Hinata was born. The spot get the most of the sun ray, matched with Hinata's name: A Sunny Place. The name he knew that really fit her well.

"Oh, Y- You has come, Neji-niisan…" Hinata appeared from behind a rose bush. Her blushing cheek matched so perfectly with the half blooming pink roses.

Neji nodded.

"I- I guess. It's time for us to training, _ne…_?" Hinata patted some dirt from her pants, then he putted the small shove and the water spray near the rose bush.

"Yea, maybe you want to take a rest first before we start? You seemed quite busy back then, I suppose you're a bit tired, Hinata-sama," I suggested.

"N- No, I don't need it, honest. It's my daily activity, I've getting used to it," she shook her head quickly.

Neji walked closer to her, now the range between them only remained some half of a meter. Hinata's eyes widened. She was afraid of being so close with Neji. It remembered her about the Chuunin exam, and they never stood this close after it.

Hinata nudged her chin up, daring herself to look at Neji's cloud eyes. The same eyes like hers. The eyes that now filled with a quite anger.

Suddenly, she felt Neji's right hand on her cheek. Loathe somehow has slipped to an affectionate stare. Hinata's eyes widened, the beats on her heart got faster. Now their faces only remained merely centimetres apart.

She felt really hard just to breathe.

Small birds on her garden spread to the sky. The sounds of their clapped wings awaken them from the time that they were never felt before.

"Flower petal," he said as he withdrew his hand clumsily, "That will disturb you for practicing. Umm… You sure you don't want to take a rest?" Neji scratched his head awkwardly, while Hinata only bowed his head to the ground. Her face was flame red.

"Y- yes, Neji-niisan…"

"Oh. I just worried about your condition. I don't want to cause any trouble for you. I don't mean much," said Neji awkwardly.

"A- _arigatou_, Neji-niisan, de- _demo_… _nemuru na_… I will be okay," she smiled softly at him with her eyes lowered. She didn't dare to look at him straightly.

Neji didn't know why, but he felt something moved him to give a small soft smile back at her.

Something he didn't do for ages in case for the Souke.

AN: Review, pls…. no further chapter will be sent if I didn't get any satisfying review, not threatening, but I have to know if you really want my fics for next… Nyaaah, see you next time (maybe) … sorry about Tenten anyway, I'm one of her haters,


	2. Chapter 2: Their Feelings

**The Affairs**

Chapter 2: _Their Feelings_

_Love, hatred, and guilt, were only separated by thin and transparent mirrors_

Neji was on his training right now. He tried to train the blind spot of his Byakugan, or else he would end up like the end of his battle with Kidomaru again. The vision of his Byakugan was almost equally compared to Hyuuga Hiashi. That was why Hiashi trained him by his own, and let him to trained Hinata everyday in return, except when he or she was in a mission. It has been three months since the first time. Their frequent meetings slowly awaken their old feelings to each other. The secret of their own hearts that didn't need to be spoken.

Anyhow, their meetings made Tenten jealous about their relationship. Even Neji had said that she was now his girlfriend, Tenten couldn't manage her time with Neji. Every time she asked that she would go out with him in some place, Neji always said that he had to give Hinata a practice. His time was filled with mission, training with Hiashi, with the team (without bothering to pay attention at her), and the last was… to teach Hinata by his self. _In her garden_.

Tenten could not manage her self to be curious with their _relationship_. It seemed that it was not like cousin', but Tenten felt more. Yeah, Neji really burned her to the highest degree of jealousy flame.

That was why she dragged Neji after the end of their training time.

"I have to talk to you, Neji," Tenten demanded.

"What?" Neji frowned.

"About you… and Hinata…" Her words hung in the air, created a silent moment between them.

There, after a brief of tense seconds, Neji dared to speak.

"Are you idiot or what, Ten? Everybody in Konoha knows about us. We're cousin, more over, I'm his protector. Only that," said Neji nonchalantly.

"Yes, I knew it. Even the most idiot person in Konoha knew about it. But that's not what I mean. I'm wondering about the affection between you and her. My feeling said that… it's not like any ordinary cousin' relationship. You're different from before, Neji. The way you treated her!" said Tenten, almost yelling at him.

"In somewhat way?" asked Neji.

""You've been… too nice to her… I don't like it. You've to stop it…" Tenten pressed her words.

Neji exclaimed a small laugh, making Tenten angrier than she was.

"What's so funny about it?" she shouted.

"No, it is just… I remembered that you ever said to me to treat her better than before. Now that I am being nice to her, you told me to stop? You're weird Tenten, honest." Neji smirked.

"But that was YEARS before!" Tenten yelled.

"So, what's so different about it, Ten? Do you hope to see me to kick her again like the Chuunin exam?" asked Neji sarcastically.

"It's not that! That way's too much! What I mean here is about your present relationship with Hinata! I… I could feel… something weird emerged from both of you…"

Neji startled, unfortunately the sudden shock was quite showed in his face.

"Weird what?" asked Neji abruptly.

Tenten felt the odd feeling. Neji never show the expression of surprise in every non-combat condition. She knew that her feeling is right. Braved her self, she answered Neji's question.

"Weird like… both of you is in love with each other…"

Neji fell silent. In his quietness, some vein popped around his eyes, almost activating his Byakugan. He was angry for what she had said, and Tenten knew about this, but that not made her down. She looked straight to his eyes, as if challenging him.

"What is it, Neji? Fell silent means yes' in body language!" Tenten shouted.

"Why if it is yes'?" demanded Neji calmly, albeit his voice shaking.

"That's weird, Neji! You and she… cousin! And that didn't make a click!" Tenten shouted furiously.

"I've never heard that marriage between cousins is forbidden in Konoha's law," said Neji nonchalantly.

Tenten felt an invisible punch smacked her stomach. Made her stun for a moment, before the reality struck her back to the real world.

"S- So… you really are in love with her? What about me? Where's your promise to be my boyfriend? " Tenten screamed.

"Shh… be quiet…" Neji put her index finger on her lips, gesturing her to stop from screaming, yelling, or even shouting.

"What?" Tenten continued for more shouting, although she blushed when Neji's finger had touched her lips.

"Ten, stupid Tenten… I said if it is yes'. If'. _If you know what's the meaning of_ _if_. Tenten, I only wanted to know how much you loved me, so I made you jealous. No need to worry, Ten. I'm still your boyfriend. I love you as I should be," said Neji.

Tenten blushed furiously as she heard this.

"Y-you promise, Neji?" Tenten extended her small finger, asking him to make the _yubikiri_ seal.

"Yeah," Neji took her finger in his right small finger, while the fingers on his left hand hidden on his robe, making the cross' sign.

The sun almost set, but the sound on Hinata's garden was way too far to stop. Neji and Hinata were on their training again, and it has taken two hours. But Hinata didn't even try to tell him that she was tired. She pushed herself to much that it made Neji really worried about her condition.

_Is she okay? She shouldn't push her self... I know well about her true abilities…'_ the thoughts raced on Neji's head.

"Hyah!" Hinata sent a Jyuuken blow right to Neji's chest, which to both of their surprises, sending Neji to the ground.

Hinata let a small scream in fear when she saw him lying on the ground with an unbelieving stare on his eyes.

"G- Gomen, Niisan! I- I didn't mean to!" Hinata hurried herself, and kneeled beside Neji's body.

"It's… it's okay, Hinata-sama… I'm just a bit careless," Neji sat up from his lying position.

_I'm always careless when I'm with you...'_ Neji whispered deep down on his heart.

"I'm really sorry… are you sure you're okay?" asked Hinata anxiously.

"Nah, it's alright… I think I only caught a light cold," Neji lied. This was the second for today.

Hinata put her right palm on his forehead, checking the heat of his body.

"You seem quite alright, Niisan… but I have the right medicine to help you get over the cold. Wait for a moment, I'll mix it with a tea, so you won't taste the bitter flavour of the medicine," she said, still keeping the anxious tone on her voice.

"I don't need it Hinata-" he stopped in the mid-word; because Hinata had already ran off to the small cottage in her garden. Their favourite spot when they were little. There, they would play as _Hime_ and the loyal Shinobi who protected her. The story was always the same: Neji was on a mission to guide her safely to her castle (reality: her room), and prevent her from monsters (the servants). Sometimes, they had to be stopped by the Last Boss (one of their fathers), and Hinata or Neji would be kidnapped by the Last Boss. The next day, they would continue to play again from the beginning, and when he succeeded to take her to her room, he would bow to her and smiled. After that was his favourite scene: she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and with the usual blush whispered: _arigatou, Neji-niisan'…_.

Neji touched the spot where little Hinata usually kissed him. The old, _sweet_ memories made him grin, and… disappointed. He felt stupid to hate the Souke after his father's death, because he didn't receive the soft kiss anymore in 13 years. And he has missed it so much… but maybe not on his cheek.

"Here's the tea, Neji-niisan," Hinata put the glass near his right hand. Her soft voice surprised him so much that he almost jumped out from his skin.

"H- Hai! Arigatou, Hinata-sama!" he replied abruptly and drunk all the liquid in one gulp.

"Neji-niisan! It's still hot!" Hinata screamed.

Neji opened his mouth to exhale some air; he felt his throat was burned with lava. Oh, how stupid of him to be this damn careless and clumsy around her!

"Calm down, Niisan! Let me help you!" Hinata activated her Byakugan to check the Tenketsus on his neck. Gathering some chakra on her right hand, she then caressed Neji's neck softly.

After a brief moment, Neji could breathe well again. Surely, Hinata was a great Medical Nin. She acted so quick to handle his burning throat. But Neji _secretly_ hated the quickness of her action. He wanted to feel more of her soft and delicate hand caressing his neck.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama… I didn't mean to mess up with you. _Gomen nasai yo_, Hinata-sama," Neji apologized; his usually pale cheeks were blushing a bit. He felt quite embarrassed for what he had done.

"_Daijyoubu_!" she smiled at him. The cute smile that made his heart beat faster than he wanted to. Without he expected, he stared at her face, consuming the smile with his eyes.

"I- Is there something on my face, Niisan?" asked Hinata when she caught Neji stared on her face.

"N- no… I'm sorry Hinata-sama…" Neji shook his head quickly. He then sighed.

"You… seem in a trouble… Neji-niisan…" Hinata asked anxiously, she moved closer to him.

"It's nothing, really," Neji pressed, though he was not quite sure for his own condition.

"C- can I help you, Niisan…? ... If… if I could be any help for you," she quickly finished her words when Neji beamed at her.

Anyhow he ignored her offer, busied his self with his own thoughts. Hinata didn't want to mess up with him. She knew that Neji wanted to be alone right now, so she decided to leave him. She stood up from her seat, and headed to the main house.

"Wait… Hinata-sama," Neji called her when she has already walked for some steps.

"H- Hai…?" she turned back at him.

"Maybe, you could help me…"

"Y-yes… absolutely…" she hurried her self to her past seat.

Neji waited for her to sit beside him, watched her tender eyes before asked for her advice about his complicated problem.

"Hinata-sama… what will you do if someone loves you, and he wants you to love him back the way he is, while you don't love him, but only like him? And you made yourself as his girlfriend only to make him happy, even… only for some moments?" Neji asked, watching the great azure sky instead of looking back at her.

"I… uh- well… actually I've never had that kind of problem before… but…" her forehead wrinkled in concentration, she thought really hard to give him the best answer, "I… I would tell him the truth… that I only like him as friend, best friend ever… even the truth is hurt… in the end it would be better than lie…"

"How will you tell it to him?" Neji asked.

"Maybe… I'd take him for some kind of date… that moment, I would make him as happy as possible… then I'd confess my true feeling as carefully and soft as I could… of course, it would hurt both of us… but time will heal, I'm sure… because if he really loves me that much, he would understand…" she smiled at Neji, comforted him.

"_Sou desu ka…?_ But Hinata-sama… how if you had someone else that you love, and it would be really hard for both of you to be couple, because you feel guilty for the boy who loved you before?" Neji continued.

"I will still tell him the truth… I only think of him as friend… because if I always feel guilty of it… that means I can't be with the one I love forever… I know it's selfish but sometimes… we have to be selfish to be happy…" Hinata pressed her words.

Neji was quite surprised by her statement. _This girl… where did she hide the strength beneath this little body…?'_ Neji wondered.

"Neji-niisan? Are those which you asked to me… is your problems..?" Hinata carefully asked him, so he wouldn't be angry with it.

"Yea…" answered Neji slightly.

"May I know… with whom?"

Neji stunned.

"I... and Tenten," came a reply from Neji after some silent minutes.

"Y- You mean you are in love with Tenten-san?" asked Hinata abruptly, her voice rose without she expected. The fact somehow had hurt her heart so much that she felt something choked her on throat. She didn't know why, but she almost cried to hear this, if at the time she couldn't regain control of her self.

"No, it's not that! She was the one who loves me and asked me to be her boyfriend!" Neji explained it so quick that he almost bit his own tongue. He didn't want her to mistake the real fact.

"Ooh… _yokat-_ I mean, _wakatta de…_" Hinata _secretly_ relieved for knowing the true fact, "umm… may I know who the one you're in love with… is? Ah… y- you don't have to answer it Niisan! S- _Sumanai_! I've been too much…" Hinata shook her head. She didn't want him to get angry with her silly question.

But Neji, ignoring her guilt, encouraged himself to take her right hand with his. This sudden movement made Hinata stun. Confused by what he did.

"It's you… Hinata-sama… I'm in love with you…" he kissed her hand gently.

Hinata quickly retreated her hand away from his in surprise. Her face got redder than ever, eyes widened in shock, and her heart beat furiously that she thought it would burst out from her chest.

_Niisan…? Love me…?'_ She covered her mouth with both of her hand, disbelief.

"I…" without finishing her words, she bolted from the garden, ran as fast as she could to the main house.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'_ Neji punched the shuriken target on _Sabaibaru_ field. Both of his fists were bleeding. He still could not forget for what he had said to Hinata yesterday. Hinata might be hated him so much that she didn't want to look at him when he passed her on their way to leave the compound for their training with each team this morning.

Moreover, he didn't know how to face her today in their private training, and actually it has reached the time. If he left his task, Hiashi would ask him for his reason. And it would be really impossible for him to tell Hiashi that he had kissed his daughter's right hand and confessed his feeling to her.

_BAKA DA! ORE WA BAKA DA!'_ Neji had stopped himself for punching the shuriken target again, or it would take a week for his fists to recover. But instead of being completely stop, he was now bent down on the ground, grabbed his hair in frustration.

"N- Neji-niisan?" Hinata was almost screaming when she saw Neji's current condition.

"Niisan! _Yamete! Onegai!_" she ran and grabbed both of Neji's hands with her own.

"H- Hinata-sama?" Neji startled when he found that the certain girl that he was thinking about now was holding his hands.

"Stop it, Niisan! What are you doing? Don't hurt yourself again!" Hinata cried in fear. Her tears rolled down on her pink cheeks.

Neji was stupefied to see the tears.

"I'm… sorry Hinata-sama…" he watched her face which filled with anxiousness and deep sorrow.

"Y- you scared me… Niisan… don't do that again, please… don't ever…" she sobbed, her tears flowed swiftly.

"_Sumanai… sumanai…_ Hinata-sama…" he embraced her tightly, buried her head on his chest, while he planted a soft kiss on her forehead to calm her down.

After a brief moment, Hinata withdrew her self from the embrace. Her head was bowed to the ground, she was not daring herself to face Neji.

Neji nudged her chin up with his fingers, sending her cloud eyes to meet his.

"Where did you know that I'm here…?" Neji asked softly.

"I… I asked Lee-kun where you are going.. because you were late for the training… I- I've been waiting for you.. Why didn't you come, Niisan?" she confirmed the reason why she was there to meet him.

"I was embarrassed for what I said yesterday… I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but at that time I totally lost control! I didn't mean to scare you like that! I knew that you had hated me for what I did!" Neji explained, looking straight to her eyes.

"I… I _did_ scared by your confession that time… I was totally shocked for it… I never thought that you would have that feeling on me… You really scared me, Niisan…" said Hinata.

"I'm sorry" only those words that went out from Neji's mouth. He didn't know what else to said. His head bowed to the ground, absolutely disappointed. He secretly hoped that her reason to catch up with him was to say something different. Something that totally reversed with the _you-really-scared-me-Niisan_' reason.

"But… I didn't hate you for what you had done, Niisan… I'm absolutely happy that you loved me back…" Hinata continued.

Neji looked up at her so fast that he made a crick on his neck.

"W- what..?" asked Neji abruptly. He was awfully surprised to hear her last words.

"I don't understand this feeling, Niisan… these fast heartbeats when I'm with you… looking at you… or even just catching your glimpse from afar… I- I couldn't describe it well.. But… for one thing I'm sure… I think I'm in love-" Her words stopped, Neji has put his right index finger softly on her lips, shut her mouth. Hinata could feel the taste of his blood. It's sour, but _burning…_

Neji kissed her tenderly on her lips. She was slow to react for the kiss, but after some seconds she could manage her self to kiss him back. Their faces tilted, every movements of it found some strange but pleasant feeling. Their breaths were slowly changed to pants. Neji pushed his tongue slowly on her lips, asking permission to enter. When she opened her lips, he lavished every crevice on her mouth, drew some air from her, helping him to get more. Each of their own breath was shared to other.

"-with you…" Hinata continued her words when Neji had released her from the beautiful kiss that neither both of them had has before. Both of them were still panting, gulped some air from the free atmosphere.

"_Aishiteru,_ Hinata-sama…" Neji whispered on her ear, brought her to a soft embrace once more.

"Please… Neji-niisan, h- how many times I should tell you that you shouldn't call me as Hinata-sama anymore when we are together… I… actually I missed it so much… the way you called me when we were kids…" Hinata blushed, not daring herself to look at Neji when she said that.

"Hinata… chan…?" whispered Neji hesitantly.

"Y- Yes… that's way better, Niisan…" she wrapped her hands around his waist, buried her head more deeply on his warm chest.

From afar, without any of their consciousness, Tenten glared at them. Jealousy has kicked her ass so much.

_Hyuuga Hinata!'_ she shouted furiously deep down on her heart.

AN: I think I don't need to tell you about giving reviews for next chapter…. Need your comments please… really-really please…. I need support for the next chapter… up until now I only got one… thanks for the reviewer-san who was really kind for me… hugs Nyaaahhh, don't be mad at me, I'm really sorry…. TT

Btw, this is very important to remember... actually, this fics true title is "The Affairs"... i accidentally switched the title with my other fanfics (a naruhinaneji one), titled as "A Long Waiting"... so, i beg your apologize for my mistake...


	3. Chepter 3: Date

**The Affairs**

Chapter 3: _Date_

_Is it good or bad for having your girlfriend in a date?_

"Tenten," Neji called her after the training.

"What?" replied Tenten unwillingly. A certain frown reflected on her gloomy face.

"Hey, why are you looking like that? You looks like a grim reaper," Neji joked unpleasantly.

_I would be a certain grim reaper soon, Neji…'_ whispered Tenten in her heart. She really wanted to show him about what she was thinking right now, but instead of yelling it out loud, Tenten said another thing.

"I'm tired, Neji. That's all…"

"Huh? So I think it's not the right time…" said Neji.

_Yea, it's not the right time to break up with me, right… Neji? I will be like this forever, so you'd never dare to say a bye''_ Tenten glared at him.

"I'm thinking to ask you on a date, but to see your current condition, I suppose you will turn off my offer," Neji explained.

"D- Date?" exclaimed Tenten in disbelief.

"Yup," Neji nodded his head once, "A date. Start on eating, end in sunset."

"I… I'm going with you!" Tenten cried in happiness. Seemed that she had completely forgotten about what she had seen two days before. Nah, that was not important again. What was so nice to look back at hell, while the heaven was waiting in front of her eyes?

"Huh? Aren't you tired?" asked Neji, tone in disbelief with Tenten's sudden change.

"No, it'll be okay! Then Neji, first stop: _Ichiraku Ramen_!" Tenten dragged his right arm in her, leading him towards Konoha's citizen favourite Ramen restaurant.

"Neji? Why didn't you eat? The _Ramen_ wouldn't come by it self to your mouth," Tenten slurped on her own Ramen, while Neji only watched on his bowl.

"No… I'm not hungry," reasoned Neji.

"Oh," came a short reply from Tenten. She then slurped again on her food. She might be so hungry that she didn't ask Neji to eat his food anymore.

_This idiot Tenten… for how many years she had been my team mate? I really hate ramen…'_ Neji grumbled on his own thoughts.

"Wah! I'm full!" Tenten rubbed her belly, and then drank half of her tea.

Neji smirked to see her. She was so sweet when she was not trying to act gracefully. She should be what she is, and not trying to push things on her. Neji knew that she was not gifted to be a serene girl, so to be her self was the best way.

"Hey? What are you smirking at?" asked Tenten when she caught him.

"Ah? Nothing… you're looking cute…" Neji mumbled. He didn't lie though, Tenten was so sweet to be like that.

Tenten blushed furiously, "T- thanks…"

"C'mon, Ten. Let's leave this place," Neji stood up from his seat, and paid the bill. Tenten walked out from the building, waiting for Neji.

"So, where are we going now?" asked Tenten when Neji has gone outside from the building.

"Well," Neji looked at his watch, "It's almost sunset time. Why don't we go to the hill?" Neji pointed on the hill in front of the Hokages' carved faces. The best place to see the sunset.

Tenten blushed, _Wow, Neji… he is so romantic!'_

They arrived on the top of the hill the next three minutes. Tenten heaved a deep sigh. While Neji sat down on the open ground. He smiled to see Tenten was so happy with what they did together.

"Hey, Ten. Why didn't you sit here?" Neji patted on the empty ground beside him. Tenten, blushing, accepted his offer and sat beside him.

"The sun almost set down," said Tenten as she laid her head on Neji's shoulder. Neji flinched a bit when she did that, but he ignored it somehow.

"Ten-"

"Neji-"

Both of them called of the latter's name at the same time. Neji nodded his head once, allowing Tenten to talk first.

"I'm so happy to day, Neji… Thank you very much," Tenten hugged Neji's arm, buried her head deeply on his shoulder. The sun has set down, leaving the red sky behind.

"You're welcome," replied Neji.

"I love you, Neji. I love you now… and always will…" Tenten kissed Neji softly right on his lips. She kissed him for some moment, waiting for him to kiss her back, but Neji stunned. He didn't know how to react at her kiss. The next second, Tenten withdrew her lips from him.

"Why…? Is there something on your mind?" asked Tenten.

"No, nothing…" Neji shook his head slightly.

"You're not thinking about Hinata, right?" asked Tenten, her voice became tense.

"No… really!" indeed, Neji didn't lie. He didn't even thinking about a single thing of Hinata right now.

Still, Tenten could not believe him. In a threatening voice, she said: "You said that you loved me, Neji."

"Yeah, I do Tenten… I love you," uttered Neji. He fell silent after that. Tenten could not react hearing of Neji's confession.

Neji heaved a deep breath. Braving his self, he told her the thing that had disturbed his mind these couple days.

"Tenten… I'm not lying that I love you. But you have to know that I… love you as my friend… best friend ever… you are my sweet, beloved… _friend,_ and I couldn't make you more than that in my heart," Neji said it so carefully. He did not want to make Tenten mad.

Tenten stupefied. Her eyes widened in shock. She could not believe that their first date was ended to be the _last_ date.

"So…? Y- You want to break up with me?" Tenten yelled. Her hand hold his arm tightly in angriness.

"Technically... it's yes, Tenten," Neji said in a small voice.

"But-" Tenten doubted.

"Didn't you say that you are happy, Ten? It means that I've completed my promise. I'm really sorry Tenten, but please… I couldn't stand like this anymore!" Neji explained.

The shock expression on Tenten's face has changed into a sad one. Tears rolled down on her cheek. She couldn't believe this. Indeed, she _wouldn't_ believe this. All those smiles and praises that he said to her back there were all… lies.

"But, I didn't lie to you, Tenten," said Neji in a sudden. His Byakugan activated. It was certain that he had read her mind.

"W- What do you mean?" Tenten sobbed. She didn't bother to wipe her tears that kept rolling on her cheek.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. He looked straight at her eyes.

"All the things I said back there, it were true," he explained.

"But now you want to break up with me!" Tenten yelled. She smacked Neji on his chest for many times. Neji grabbed both of her wrists, calming her down. Tenten retreated her wrists from his grip. She stood up quickly and turned her back at him furiously.

"You hurt my heart, Neji!" Tenten demanded.

"And that's why I apologize to you! I'm really sorry Tenten! You could slap me for thousand times if it would make you better!" Neji kneeled behind her, his voice became steady.

Tenten glanced at him for some seconds. She was sure wanted to hurt Neji. Kicked his ass so badly for hurting her heart. But she didn't do it for indeed she couldn't do it. The desire to hurt him was beaten by her love. She really loved him. _Really._ But somehow, she have decided her decision.

Tenten turned back at him. They looked at each other's eyes.

"I hate this, Neji!" She raised her arm, in time when Neji had shut his eyes. He didn't dare to face it. Not to face the fact that she would slap him, but the fact that he had hurt her heart so badly.

But nothing happened.

Neji opened his eyes slowly. Tenten have vanished from where she should be. When Neji had closed her eyes that time, Tenten might has been leaving with Ninjutsu.

Neji stared blankly at the sky. Hinata was right. Being honest would hurt both of them so much. But Neji was sure that… _time will heal…_

AN: I'm not really keen on this chapter. Why? Well actually because this chapter was more a NejiTen rather than NejiHina… but this factor didn't make you lazy to write reviews, ne? Please…. Yea, the next would be the last chapter, but of course I will post it if you give me your reviews… Nyaaah, see you!


	4. Chapter 4: Oyasumi Nasai

**The Affairs**

Chapter 4: _Oyasumi nasai_

_She is so beautiful… even when she is asleep..._

_Meet me at the field after the sunset_.

Hinata had read the short note for the third times. He got it from Neji at the afternoon, and now it almost reached the sunset. Hinata wondered why Neji called him outside the compound. It would be easier to both of them to meet there.

_But maybe_,' she thought, _maybe he would give me something and just to embarrassed to give it at the compound, under the risk to be caught by other'_.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Kiba called her off when he saw her heading to the field, not the compound. Akamaru barked questioningly while Shino only stood wordlessly beside Kiba.

"Umm… _ano…_ I have something to do…" she quickly hid the paper on her pocket.

"What's that, Hinata?" Kiba tried to reach her hand but she had backed up quickly, and then she stuffed the paper in her pocket.

"No- nothing…" Hinata blushed.

"_Meet me at the field after the sunset_… who had sent this, Hinata?" Shino waved the note in front of her eyes. One of his _kikai_ had taken it secretly from her pocket.

"G- Give me that!" Hinata tried to reach the note from Shino, but Kiba had taken it first before her.

"Wow, slow down babe!" Kiba giggled, he sniffed on the note.

"Got it!" exclaimed Hinata, she had took the note back.

"Who had sent it?" Shino asked to Kiba in a small voice. But being wary, Hinata had heard it.

"A boy's smell, it seems that our little Hinata have got a boyfriend…" Kiba winked roguishly at her.

"Who?" Shino asked calmly, but his action couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Hyuuga Neji, her old-time crush," Kiba grinned.

"D- Don't tell it to anybody! Or I will… I will…" Hinata threatened, her cheek getting redder than before.

"It's okay, Hinata! I can watch my mouth!" Kiba patted her back.

"Or more correctly, I can watch his mouth," corrected Shino.

"Promise?" Hinata asked.

"Of a lifetime!" said both of them at the same time.

"T- Then… I'm leaving right now… He might have been waiting for me… dewa matta ne, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun," Hinata smiled and waved. Leaving all of them surprised.

"Well, I think we should talk about this, Shino. Hearing Hinata has got a boyfriend, is a _real_ surprise… Let's eat before we go home, my treat!" Kiba offered him. Shino nodded once and followed Kiba who had lead the way.

Neji ran quickly on the main street. His Byakugan activated, sweats were rolling down on his forehead. His head looked for everywhere that he could see. He was so concentrated in search for something, until he bumped right on someone, sent both of them fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry," Neji stood up from the street. He didn't bother to look at the guy he had bumped in.

"Hey! It's you, lucky guy!" Kiba, the victim of Neji's patientless, pointed him right on his nose, making Neji winced.

"Lucky guy what?" asked Neji questioningly. He didn't have any idea why would Kiba call him like that.

"No need to be silly! You've to be hurry then, she might have been waiting for you too long! It's not good to make a girl waiting," Kiba slapped on his back, a naughty grin appeared on his face.

"I- I still don't get it, Kiba-kun, what are you talking about? What waiting? What girl?" Neji wrinkled his forehead. Kiba, who has struck back to the real fact, knew that Neji did not really know what he was talking about. Was it just him that can't explain good, or that Neji had lost his geniousness?

"It's Hinata, y'knaw…that blushing Hyuuga…" said Kiba slowly, acted like he was talking to a person with the IQ was under than 50.

"Oh yeah, did you see her? I've been waiting for her on the compound, she was late for her training, so I went out to catch her," explained Neji.

"Training in the compound?" This time, Shino was the one who talk. Both of Kiba and Neji looked at him.

"Yea right, Shino! Didn't Hinata say to us that she went to the field to meet… _you!_" Kiba's voice become tense on the last word. He had become aware of the true fact.

"I didn't make promise to meet her at the field! We are going to have our usual training today!" Neji shouted in disbelief.

"But we saw the note that you gave her this afternoon," Shino explained calmly.

"I _didn't_ give her anything this afternoon! Indeed, I haven't met her from the morning!"

"But the smell of the note, it's yours, Neji!" Kiba doubted.

"Someone might have been stole it away from me," Neji said, more to him self rather than to made Kiba and Shino know it.

"She is waiting for you, or _anything like you_ in the field right now!" Kiba pointed at the field near the Konoha hills.

_Anything like you'_ Kiba's words were spinning on Neji's mind. Suddenly, the worst thing that might be happen appeared on his mind.

"Hey, Neji? You okay?" Kiba called him.

"I'm okay… I have to catch her soon, or something bad might have been happened…" Neji left the rest of Team 8 in a quick move.

_Anything like you'_

The words appeared again on his racing thoughts.

_No, it would never been like that,'_ Neji tried to calm down, though he couldn't.

And he was sure that nothing of his hunches would be right.

_I have to be hurry!'_ Neji fastened his speed, not even bothering humans or things that he bumped to.

Hinata looked around the field. The time had already passed sunset, and the sky got darker. She shivered. The cold air was tickling her neck.

"Long waiting, huh, Hinata?" someone appeared from behind a tree in front of her. Hinata quickly focused all of her attention there, but what she saw really shock her.

"You are not… Neji-niisan…" she uttered in disbelief.

"Righty," Tenten smirked sarcastically, "that noon I disguised as Neji using the _henge_, and you might've been blinded by love, cause you didn't know that I am Tenten. So idiot… what's the use of that Byakugan, anyway? No doubt that they called you as the trash of Hyuuga. You're pathetic, Hinata… I wonder why Neji loves you…"

"Shut up! No need to bring Neji-niisan here! There's no connection with him!" Hinata shouted. Anger had appeared on her voice, though her face kept (or tried) to be calm.

Tenten raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She didn't know that Hinata could be angry.

"No different actually, Hinata. The reason why I called you here is Neji." Tenten's voice became tense.

"I… I don't get it…" Hinata lied.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, Hinata! I know that you kissed him three days ago! You! In love with him!" Tenten shouted furiously. Her finger pointed right to her.

"And what's so wrong if I am in love with him?" Hinata shouted back at her.

"HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Tenten shouted with a louder voice than her. Their conversation has changed into a shouting competition.

"HE IS _INSISTED_ TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! IN FACT HE DOESN"T LOVE YOU! AND HE NEVER WILL!" Hinata has never shouted as loud as this time, her face getting redder by angriness.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Tenten slapped Hinata on her cheek with all her might. Hinata's body crumpled to the ground.

"I'm telling the truth, Tenten-san, and you afraid of it…" Hinata had stood up, her legs trembled. She was not shouting anymore, but her voice getting dangerous.

Tenten gritted her teeth in anger. She had taken five _kunai_s from her waist pouch and threw them at Hinata. Hinata, who didn't expect the attack from Tenten, could only dodge a bit. One of the _kunai_s stabbed on her right shoulder. The blood was wetting her jacket.

"HINATA-SAMA!" Neji appeared in time before Tenten could throw more _kunai_s. He quickly stood in front of Hinata, covering her from Tenten.

"GET AWAY, NEJI!" Tenten shouted.

"HOW COULD I GET AWAY? YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Neji shouted furiously. Both of Hinata and Tenten never saw him as angry as this. The calmness that usually hanging on him has slipped to nowhere.

"She is right, Neji-niisan. This problem is between me and her," said Hinata seriously. She moved a step from behind Neji's covering.

"But Hinata-sama! You are wounded!" Neji doubted.

"You hear my words, Neji-niisan! Back up! It's an order!" shouted Hinata without looking at Neji. Neji flinched, Hinata was really angry. He knew, he was a _Bunke_, he should obey her order, especially that she was his master, and he was her guardian.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama," without Hinata's awareness, Neji had knocked some _Tenketsu_s on her body. Hinata's body fell limply, but Neji had caught her before she touched the ground. He had supported her to walk to a tree, and laid her against the trunk.

"I cannot obey your order this time, Hinata-sama. I'm your caged bird… I'm your guardian… more importantly, _I love you_. I'll protect you no matter what…" he whispered to her and then kissed her forehead. Hinata was too weak to react, but her eyes' stare still showed that she didn't agree with his decision.

"Have you done it lovers? Why don't you just fuck up there, cause that will hurt me more!" Tenten mocked.

Neji's eyes squinted in hatred. It would be okay if Tenten was hurting her, but not Hinata.

"If you want to hate, Tenten… it should be me, not Hinata-sama! She is not the one to be blamed! I should! I was the one who choose her, I was the first to kiss her, and I was not in love with you! The one you should hate and hurt is me! _Not her_!"

"You told me to hurt you because you love her! And you don't want to see Hinata hurt! But is it fair, Neji? I love you, and I can't stand to hurt you! TELL ME IF I AM WRONG!" Tenten shouted. She threw more _kunai_s and _shuriken_s.

Neji had put himself into the Jyuuken stance. He was ready to release the _Kaiten_ if the range of the weapons has fitted. But, to his surprise, the attack was not headed to him. Tenten threw them right at the place behind him. The place where Hinata was.

"SHIT!" Neji abused. He quickly ran towards Hinata, who now was shutting her eyes in fear. Tenten stunned. She didn't believe Neji would be as far as that in risking his life to protect Hinata.

When Hinata had opened her eyes, all she saw was Neji's face. He was smiling.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama…?" he asked, his voice trembling. He fell on top of her. At that time, Hinata knew that three _kunai_s and four _shuriken_s have stabbed on his back.

"NO! NEJI-NIISAN!" Hinata screamed in fear. She quickly activated some hand seals with her trembling hands, and released her body free from the knocks on some of her _Tenketsu_s that Neji had made before.

"Niisan! Hold on! I'll heal you!" She turned Neji's body and laid him on her past place. She activated her Byakugan and made seven complicate hand seals. The next, strong-blue chakra appeared on both of her hands. She had pulled all the weapons on his back and began to recover all his wounds.

"WATCH OUT! HINATA-SAMA!" Neji shouted. His eyes widened in shock. Tenten had thrown more attack at Hinata.

Without expectation that Tenten would attack her while she was recovering Neji's body, Hinata didn't dodge. Moreover, she covered Neji's body in a protecting embrace, and she received all the attacks. She was wounded on many places. Her wounds were worse than Neji's. One of Tenten's _kunai_s has pierced her right chest. Blood spread from the wound, and stained on Neji's face.

HINATA-SAMA! NO! HINATA-SAMA!" Neji tried to move his body, but the wounds were not allowing him too.

Hinata smiled, comforted him.

"I'm okay… Neji-niisan… let me heal you first…" Her voice was shaking weakly. She then made the same hand seals again, and this time instead of the strong-blue chakra that it should has been appeared, fade-blue chakra changed its place on both of her hands.

"No, Hinata-sama! Keep your chakra to survive! Don't waste it in shake of me!" Neji yelled. But Hinata ignored him. She kept recovering his wounds.

"It's… done…" Hinata smiled weakly at him.

Neji could move right now. He quickly approached her body and put her in his embrace. Her body was getting cold.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji uttered in a croaking voice. A tear fell slowly on his cheek.

"I'm okay… _Neji_ … I always wanted… to call you _Neji_… May I…?" Hinata smiled weakly.

"Of course, _Hinata-chan_…" Neji whispered.

One of Hinata's hands has struggled to reach Neji's face. She wiped the tear that rolled down on his cheek. But more tears came down.

"Don't cry… Neji… what are you crying about…? You should be happy… I've proven that I'm not weak…. I helped you…" Hinata whispered, she didn't have the strength to continue speaking anymore.

"You are not weak, Hinata-chan… You are strong… You've proven me it…" Neji smiled painfully. He felt the salty taste of his own tears.

"Yes… I did… but now… let me rest… I'm so tired… I want to sleep… _oyasumi nasai_… Neji… _Aishiteru…_" Hinata slowly closed her eyes. A fade, but clear smile appeared on her pink lips.

"_Oyasumi…_ Hinata-chan…" Neji kissed her tenderly on her lips. The kiss before an eternal sleep. _The one… last kiss_.

Tenten watched them in fear. She didn't mean to wound Hinata like that. If Hinata dodged, she would have been saved.

_And why… she didn't dodge?'_ Tenten eyes widened. _How big is the love between them?'_

"Tenten, come over here," Neji called in a croaked voice.

Tenten walked sluggishly to him. She kneeled beside Hinata's body. She watched her. Hinata was so beautiful, her face filled with peace, serene beauty. Looking at Hinata in a close range has made Tenten burst in tears.

"I…" Tenten couldn't continue her words. Now she felt really sorry for what she had done. All the killing intention she had before has gone. Now she would do anything to get Hinata back.

"Look at her beautiful face… you see, she is so gorgeous… She was my sunshine… my life would be dark without her…" Neji whispered

Tenten stunned.

"You are my friend, right, Tenten?" asked Neji. He was still looking at Hinata's face. The embrace on her body was getting tighter.

"Y- yes…"

"Do a favour for me, Tenten…"

"W-what…?"

"Kill me," replied Neji calmly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE, NEJI?" Tenten shrieked in disbelief.

"As you see, Tenten… Hinata was my sunshine… I can't live without her… I will never can…" Neji explained, he caressed Hinata's hair softly.

"Ne- Neji… please… don't…"

"My life will be worse than death without her… Please, Tenten… kill me… This is my only request… I never have one on you before, so please… make it true…"

"I-" Tenten burst into more tears, "W- why don't you t- try to find another Hi- Hinata? She is not… not the only girl in the world! You could find the better!"

"Tenten," Neji smiled softly at her, the tears on his face have dried, making a strange stain on his expression, "Listen, Tenten. There was only one Hyuuga Hinata in this world… _the_ _only one_. And there is only one Hyuuga Neji who lives by her serene light… and this Neji, he could not find the other Hinata. _Never_. Whether the others were better or best than her, no one could change her place."

"B- But! Neji!"

"_Onegai shimasu_, Tenten, kill me," said Neji, his voice was fully begging.

"I…" Tenten stiffed. She wiped the never-ended flowing tears on her face. She stiffened as she said, "o- okay…"

"Use these, then…" Neji gave two kunai for her; one kunai of his own and one of Hinata's.

Tenten took the kunai from him, she then backed up from the couple for five meters. Her eyes winced, tears had blurred her vision. She targeted the vital points on Neji's body. One on his neck, and the other was on his left chest. Closing her eyes, she threw the Kunai at him.

Neji didn't even make a sound when the _kunai_s has stabbed him. Indeed, he smiled peacefully. He was going to be with Hinata again, and this time was _forever_. _Be with her in the eternal place_.

"_Aishiteru…_ Hinata-chan…" Neji whispered on her ear with his last breath. He died embracing her body. His head fell softly on Hinata's, lips brushed on her forehead.

Tenten kneeled limply to the ground. With the tears covered face, she mumbled:

"_I'm sorry…" _

Owari

AR: okay, many told me to keep continue on this fic, but i've decided that this will only be four of it, not more... i'm sorry for those who wanting me to continue on this fic... i'm running out of time, and i thought it will be better to end this fic like this, rather than adding the story... i'm really sorry for making this ending like this... i know you want to kill me because of this, but please... i just wanna make an angsty one, and believe me... this was the first time i worked on it... oh btw, i made another fic after this, titled: "The Fat Head", starring Konohamaru+Hanabi, Neji+Hinata, and Kakashi+Kurenai... well, the storyline is cheerful, and kind of feed back for what i did in this "The Affairs"... and i swear, in the end Neji will hook up with Hinata! Thank you for all who have reviewed my fic, and i hope you dont mind to make an overall review for me! see you later on my next fic! 


End file.
